


At your best

by BlakeSGutowsi_420



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Control Issues, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeSGutowsi_420/pseuds/BlakeSGutowsi_420
Summary: He doesn’t know what it is but somewhere in that moment Rashad decided that he didn’t just want Myles as his friend, no Myles was much more than that.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	At your best

🎶Let me know, let me know🎶

“Whatcha smilin’ fo?” 

“Huh? Oh! Your drawings, they’re amazing.” Myles says softly his small fingers turning the pages as his big green eyes stare adoringly at Rashad’s sketchbook. 

“Is this me?” He giggles. Rashad looks over the smaller boys shoulder at his sketchbook. 

“Yea.” He says chuckling. 

“Dude is my mouth really that big?” He pouts staring hard at the page oblivious of the older boy staring at him. 

“Hey, it’s an artistic expression I just think you have a big smile s’all, prolly the first thing people notice bout you and I’m really sensitive about my work so if you’d just...” Rashad explains in a low voice attempting to grab his sketchbook out of Myles’ hand, but the younger boy just snatched it back. 

“They’re really good Rashad, I’m serious You got talent.” Myles says laying back on the bed next to him, giving Rashad his full attention. 

“I don’t know.”

“Come on Rashad, be real with me I’m serious.” Myles stares at him adoringly.

“Ight well, when I was younger, every Sunday my pops used to give me the comics out the Sunday paper ,and I guess, I kinda had this dream that, one day I could be the one who drew the comics in the Sunday paper. That’s it.” Rashad admits.

“You still can.” Myles says softly.

Rashad stares at his younger friend thoughtfully. His innocent green eyes drawing him in. Rashad and Myles friendship started off really randomly. They just happened to always be at the same place at the same time. Despite Myles being a sophomore while the rest of the crew are seniors Rashad really took a liking to the younger boy. He drives him to school and back. Wherever you see Myles, Rashad’s not too far behind. Rashad really takes care of him almost like he does his younger brother Ant. See, Myles is the only friend he could have these deep moments with. The only friend he feels comfortable letting his real feelings out around. Because he knows Myles will actually listen and wouldn’t make fun of him. Because he’s actually interested in Rashads feelings. He doesn’t know what it is but somewhere in that moment Rashad decided that he didn’t just want Myles as his friend, no Myles was much more than that.

🎶But at your best, you are love🎶

After a few seconds of Rashad staring at Myles he raises up a bit and leans in close to Myles’ face.

Myles stares back at him curiosity filling his green eyes.

“C’mere.” Rashad commands softly.

“What?” Myles whispers back turning his body to face the older males.

Rashad chooses not to answer and instead dips down the rest of the way to connect his lips to the smaller boys soft pink ones. 

The smaller male gasps surprised by his actions. Rashad takes the opportunity to quickly deepen the kiss by grabbing the boys small waist with one large hand and his soft carmel face with the other pushing his tongue into Myles’ mouth. 

“Mmmmn.” The small boy whines slowly pushing himself away with his small hands on Rashads chest. “Rashad what was that?” He asks quietly looking up at the older boy. Rashad bites his lower lip, his eyes still focused on the younger boys pink plump lips. He chooses to ignore Myles question and dips down to kiss him again but Myles turns his head away and Rashad catches his neck instead. “Rashad stop that’s enough.” Myles whimpers as Rashad starts to kiss and suck on the smooth Carmel skin of his neck. “Rashad stop! What are you doing I don’t like this!” Myles screams one last time before finally scrambling out from Rashads strong grip, moving to the farthest edge of the bed to distance himself.

“What the fuck dude!?” breathing heavily Myles wraps his arms around himself protectively and looks over to Rashad who is sat up with his head in his hands. “Rashad.” Myles calls quietly but gets no answer only quiet sobs coming from the older boy. Hearing that Myles uncurls himself and gets up to stand in front of Rashad. Hesitate if he should, he reaches out to touch the older boy placing a small hand on his shoulder. “shad?” He quietly calls out using the nickname that always makes the older boy melt. 

Rashad keeps his head in his hands sniffling and sobbing occasionally. “shad it’s ok. Please look at me.” Myles begs getting on his knees and trying to bring down Rashad’s hands. “Shad I’m fine please stop crying you’re scaring me.” Myles pleads softly crying as well. Rashad starts shaking his head over an over again repeating apologizes. Quickly Myles makes a decision that might affect his friendship with Rashad in the future. He pulls his hands away from his face and slowly crawls into the older boys lap straddling his crotch. Rashad hands immediately finds the younger boys small waist his bigger hands fully wrapping around him. He squeezes the small hips gently, silently questioning Myles’ actions. “I’m ok Shad.” Myles whispers softly connecting his forehead to the older boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m the author of this book Rashad is based off T.I’s Rashad who played in atl I couldn’t find any works about atl so I made one lol. Myles is just my made up character.


End file.
